Crossroads
by Klainelover1997
Summary: After 21 years of marriage, two kids and two very successful careers, Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel's lives have become crazy and hectic. While they try and find a balance, they will be pushed to the brink and forced to come to a crossroad. Will they be able to overcome their challenges or will those challenges tear their family apart?
1. Prologue

**Okay! Hey guys! I am back! After two semesters of stuffing my brain with science, I am so beyond ready to get back to writing. This is the prologue of new story that I'm working on. When I know more about my writing schedule, I will let all of you know when I will publish new chapters. For now enjoy and please please leave me a review to let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading - Klainelover1997**

 **May 2036 - present: Los Angeles, California**

Kurt realized that he really should be helping. Clothing littered the floor of his and Blaine's shared bedroom while his husband walked around frantically rifling through his wardrobe. "Kurt, have you seen my blue Armani shirt? The one with the diagonal grid pattern?" Blaine called from far back in their walk in closet.

"Oh, I might have stolen that one." Kurt replied. "Check my side." He heard his husband shuffle around the closet and pull a hang from the sturdy metal bar.

"Found it!" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to go see if Lia needs any help." Kurt yelled to his husband before standing up from the large king bed and venturing out into the hallway. He turned the corner and walked up the two flights of stairs up to his daughter's room. Her room looked much like his own with clothes scattered everywhere and almost everyone of her drawers open. His daughter was currently using every ounce of her strength to try and close her overflowing suitcase. She was so much like Blaine…sweet, caring, ambitious and definitely an over-packer. Sixteen years old now, Kurt could only wonder where the time had gone. It seemed like only yesterday that he and Blaine had moved back to the Big Apple after partaking in their double wedding in an Indiana barn…

 **2015 - NYC**

" _Can you believe it?" Blaine exclaimed. "We're really here. In New York and we have our own apartment!" Kurt smiled back at his husband…his husband. Wow, he still couldn't get over how good that sounded. He walked over to where Blaine was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist._

" _You know what my favorite part about this new apartment is?" Kurt asked as he began kissing Blaine's neck._

" _No, tell me husband. What's your favorite part?" Blaine answered breathlessly as his husband managed to find the most perfect spot on his neck. Kurt pulled back from kissing Blaine's neck and looked him directly in the eyes, a smile on his face._

" _The walls." Kurt replied. "No more curtains. No more roommates just outside the room. It's just the two of us….alone." Blaine smirked back._

" _I don't know about you, but I think I want to take this new empty apartment for a test drive. What do you think?" Kurt didn't even answer, he unlaced his fingers from behind Blaine's back and took his husband's hand before leading him to the bedroom. He too wanted to take this new apartment for a test drive._

 _ **May 2036 - present: Los Angeles, California**_

Kurt stood outside of his daughter's room as he reflected back to times in New York many years ago. That apartment had gotten them through a lot of really good and bad times. The apartment was where they called home when Kurt graduated from NYADA in 2017 and when Blaine had done the same thing from NYU in 2018, both of them earning slots in the tops of their classes. That apartment was also where they had gotten the calls that started their careers and changed the rest of their lives.

 **2018 - NYC**

 _Both Blaine and Kurt sat at their kitchen table staring at their cell phones which sat motionless. "It's 3 o'clock. What time did they say that they would be calling?" Kurt asked as he got up from his chair and paced back and forth in the tiny tiled kitchen._

" _3 o'clock…" Blaine replied. "Just calm down. They can still call."_

" _God, I've never wanted a role so badly in my life." Kurt said while rubbing his hands together nervously. "Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?" was a project that had just fallen into their laps, but it didn't take long for Kurt and Blaine to fall in love with the roles of George and Martin. The project seemed perfect seeing that they could do it together. If it went their way, George and Martin could be the beginnings of their careers. Kurt looked over to the clock. 3:05… Kurt's face fell._

 _Suddenly, Blaine's cell phone began to vibrate on the kitchen table. He looked at it with wide eyes before looking to Kurt. "Pick it up!" Kurt yelled to his husband. Blaine grabbed his phone and answered the call before putting it up to his ear._

" _Hello…yes, this is Blaine Anderson-Hummel." Kurt watched as Blaine listened to the person on the other side of the phone. Normally, Kurt was extremely good at reading his husband's emotions, but this time, he couldn't get a read. All he could was stand there, butterflies in his stomach and wait to see what news Blaine had to share with him. "Thank you so much." Blaine replied after a few seconds before hanging up the phone. Kurt didn't even wait for Blaine to say it. He ran to his husband and enveloped him in a hug._

" _You got it!" Kurt exclaimed._

" _I got it. I got Martin!" Blaine replied in disbelief. Kurt held onto Blaine tightly. While he was so excited for Blaine, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that his own phone hadn't rang. Blaine was first to break from the hug. He took Kurt's face gently in his hands._

" _Hey, I don't want you to feel discouraged. If you want, I'll turn down the part." Blaine replied. "We started this together and that's how I want to finish it, even if we turn this one down."_

" _Are you crazy? This is such a huge opportunity for you. I would never let you turn this down." Suddenly, Kurt's cell phone that was still sitting on table began to vibrate._

" _Maybe you won't have to." Blaine said, looking over at the phone. Kurt walked over and picked up his phone and held it to his ear. The next moments felt like slow motion as the woman over phone told him that he had gotten the role. After she had finished talking, Kurt thanked her before hanging up._

" _I got George!" Blaine rushed to his husband and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kurt broke away from the kiss first, a smile on his face. "We're going to be on Broadway."_

" _Yes, yes we are."_

 **May 2036 - present: Los Angeles, California**

The show had a marvelous run, one that had made Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel big names in the Broadway community. They were with the show for about a year before taking their final bows together. While the hectic Broadway days had been fun, both men were looking to take another step in their lives. They were ready to have a baby…with a little help from Rachel of course.

Kurt couldn't believe it that his baby was 16 years old now and growing up so fast. Her long curly brown hair had been replaced with short choppy blonde hair (a dye job that had not been Kurt's favorite choice). Amelia however had always had such a hold over both of them and knew exactly how to bat her eyes to get what she wanted. Though her hair had changed, when Kurt looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, all he could see was Blaine and that baby that he held in his arms sixteen years ago.

 **August 16, 2020 - New York Memorial Hospital**

 _Amelia Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel. A perfect name for a perfect little girl. Kurt looked down at the gorgeous baby girl in his arms while Blaine stood behind him. Rachel was asleep in the hospital bed having a much earned rest. Amelia had not made it easy on her, especially when she decided that Rachel's water was going to break right after receiving her Tony Award. After that it had been a mad dash to the hospital where Rachel endured a long ten hour labor with Kurt and Blaine by her side._

" _She's so perfect." Blaine whispered, not wanting to wake up his baby girl._

" _I'm afraid if I blink, she'll disappear." Kurt replied. "I just can't believe she's ours."_

" _Neither can I." Blaine admitted. As the two stared down at the baby, a nurse walked in._

" _Are you two ready to take her home?" she asked._

" _You mean we can really just take her home. Leave the hospital?" Blaine asked._

" _Well sir, we don't want her." the nurse joked with a laugh. "I have your discharge papers all ready. She's all set to go home." Kurt and Blaine looked at one another. This was the beginning of their new lives as a family of three._

 _ **May 2036 - present: Los Angeles, California**_

"Papa!" The sound of his daughter's voice was enough to pull Kurt from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Lia standing by her still open suitcase. "Can you help me? I can't get this stupid thing closed."

"Maybe that's because there's too much in there." Kurt replied with a laugh as he walked further into his daughter's room. He pushed down on the top of the suitcase while trying to get the zipper to close. After a bit of work, the suitcase was zipped shut. "There." Kurt sighed with relief. "Do you need help bringing it downstairs?"

"Nope! I got it." Lia replied as she pulled the heavy suitcase from her bed. She gripped the top of it with both hands and struggled to get it down the stairs. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Ever since Lia was a baby, she had always been stubborn and independent. She never wanted anyone's help. Despite his daughter's independence, it didn't make it any easier when he and Blaine had to decided to leave her and go back to work.

 _ **2021 - NYC**_

" _I don't think I can do it." Kurt confessed. He was dressed for work with Lia settled on his hip. It had been a tough decision but he and Blaine both agreed that they didn't want the hectic life of Broadway stars anymore. They both wanted to be more involved and around as Lia was growing up._

 _Kurt had talked to Isabelle and decided to go back to Vogue. Fashion was something he had always had an interest in and wanted to get back into. Blaine had decided to pursue another career. He wanted to try his hand at writing his own music, which he could fortunately do from home and be around Lia._

 _Blaine could see that his husband wasn't going to leave on his own so he walked over and took their one year old daughter from his arms. "You can do this. We will be fine. Right Lia?" Blaine asked, while bouncing his daughter and making her little smile erupt on her face._

" _How can I leave this face?" Kurt cooed, looking at Lia's smiley face._

" _This little face will be here when you get home tonight." Blaine countered. "Lia, tell Papa to go to work?"_

" _Papa! Work!" Lia yelled back with a grin before wriggling from Blaine's arms and hurrying off with her chubby little legs to her toys._

" _See, she's fine." Blaine told his husband. "Go to work. We're just going to play with some toys and maybe eat some baby food. If I'm lucky enough to get little miss down for a nap, I'll try to get some writing done."_

" _And you're sure you're okay with this?" Kurt asked. "I don't want to make you feel like my career is any more important than yours."_

" _I am perfectly okay being a stay at home Dad." Blaine interjected. "This is really what I want to be doing."_

" _Okay," Kurt sighed. "I love you and I will be home tonight." He pressed a quick Blaine's lips before hurrying over to where Lia was playing and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Mwah! I love you baby." Next, he grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. With one last look, Kurt gave a small wave before leaving. Blaine smiled as he watched his husband leave. He knew that having the separation from Lia would be tough at first, but his husband was tough enough to get through it. With his husband gone, Blaine walked over to where Lia was seated on the floor and sat down next to her to play. Lia looked over at Blaine, smiled and reached out for her father. Blaine took his little girl into his arms. In this moment, Blaine couldn't imagine being anywhere else._

 _ **May 2036 - present: Los Angeles, California**_

 _With Lia downstairs, Kurt went back upstairs to his bedroom to see how Blaine was doing. Most of the clothes had found their way into Blaine's suitcases and his husband was lying on his back on their bed. "Did packing wear you out?" Kurt laughed._

" _I'm dead." Blaine replied. "I felt like I would never get it all packed." Kurt gave his husband a smile and walked over to the bed and laid down next to his husband and cuddled next to his side._

" _I'm going to miss you." Kurt admitted._

" _I'm going to miss you too." Blaine replied. "I kind of can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I have my own album out and I'm going on tour - and with our daughter no less."_

" _We sure have come a long way from those two kids in Ohio." Kurt added. "I'm excited for you and for Lia though. You're going to make some great memories together." Lying next to his husband, Kurt thought back to the events that had brought their family to sunny Los Angeles._

 _ **2024: Los Angeles, California**_

" _Lia, look at your new house!" Kurt squealed as he carried their four year old daughter into their new Los Angeles house._

" _Wow!" Lia exclaimed wriggling from her Papa's grasp as she ran into the house. Blaine came in shortly after and found Kurt looking around the new house._

" _This is really ours?" he asked looking to Blaine. "This house is huge!"_

" _Well, Capitol Records wanted to make sure we were comfortable." Blaine replied,a beaming smile on his face. Kurt walked over to his husband and pressed a kiss on his lips._

" _I'm so proud of you, my record label signed husband." Kurt said._

" _Well, I could say the same thing, my husband the movie star." Blaine answered back._

" _It's one movie." Kurt replied humbly._

" _Either way, I'm so proud of you." Blaine replied. "I'm so proud of how far we both have come. We have two amazing careers, a beautiful daughter and a gorgeous new house. I couldn't ask for anything more."_

" _Well, there might be one more thing I'd want…" Kurt said quietly._

" _What is that?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked over to a box marked "Baby clothes" and gave his husband a smirk. Blaine knew exactly what his husband wanted…another pair of feet running through the house._

 _ **May 2036 - present, Los Angeles, California**_

While still laying on the bed, Kurt and Blaine heard the sound of the front door closing. "Oh, Emma must be home." Blaine replied.

"Dads?" they both heard her call.

"Up here honey!" Kurt called back. He heard the sound of their seven year old daughter's feet pounding up the stairs until she reached their bedroom where she ran in and flopped on the bed next to her Dads.

"Hi baby, did you have a fun time at Jillian's house?" Kurt asked. Emma nodded her head.

"Did you finish packing Daddy?" Emma asked.

"Yup, i'm just about done." Blaine replied with a yawn. "I think it's about time to start getting ready for bed. Even though your sister and I are heading out tomorrow, you still have school." He pulled himself up from the bed and moved to where Emma was lying on the bed. he grabbed her and threw her tiny body over his shoulder before walking down the hallway with Emma giggling the whole way. They had come a long way with Emma. Like her sister, Emma hadn't made her arrival into this world very easy.

 **October 18, 2029, Los Angeles, California**

 _Kurt and Blaine ran into the hospital, frantic looks on their faces. It was too early… way too early. "We're looking for Mia Howell." Blaine spit out in a hurry, a worried look plastered across his face. The nurse could see that the two men were clearly scared, so she quickly looked up where Mia Howell was and directed them on their way._

 _Never in their minds did Kurt and Blaine ever expect to be running into the hospital in the middle of the night when their surrogate was only 27 weeks pregnant. Kurt and Blaine got to the hospital room and ran into to see their surrogate, Mia in tears. "Kurt, Blaine, I'm so sorry!" Mia cried. The two men ran and she grabbed onto each one of their hands. "I swear I didn't do anything. I just started bleeding." she sobbed._

" _Honey, we know." Kurt said softly. "Let's just try to take some deep breaths and calm down until we know what's going on." The doctor came in and he didn't look happy._

" _Mia, you have a condition called placental abruption. That means that your placenta has torn away from the uterine wall and you're bleeding. It also means the the baby isn't getting enough nutrients, so we have to deliver."_

" _There isn't anything that you can do to keep the baby in a little longer?" Blaine asked._

" _Unfortunately no. I did give Mia some steroids shots to help mature the baby's lungs, but I'm afraid that's all we can do. Also, we need to get Mia to surgery immediately." Everything after that moved in slow motion. Mia was wheeled out of the room and taken to surgery while Kurt and Blaine were left to sit in the waiting room and think about the future of their unborn baby._

 _A few hours later, the doctor came out to the two men who were exhausted and practically asleep on one another in the waiting room. "Mia is out of surgery and she's recovering. We were able to stop the bleeding and repair her uterine wall."_

" _And the baby?" Kurt asked. "What about the baby?"_

" _Your daughter is in the NICU. She's currently on a C-PAP machine to help her breathe and she's 2 pounds exactly. She's got a long way to go but she is stable for now."_

" _Can we see her?" Blaine asked. The doctor nodded and led the two men to the NICU. They both looked around at the other tiny babies in the incubators. They all looked so small and so fragile. The doctor brought them over to an incubator in the corner of the room. In the incubator was a tiny baby girl. Her skin was so light so almost looked transparent, but to Kurt and Blaine she was beautiful. They stayed at the hospital that night, the first of many nights spent at the hospital._

 _On Christmas Eve of 2029, the now family of four was headed home together. Kurt with the help of 9 year old, Lia was taking all of the things that they had brought to the hospital over the previous two months out to the car while Blaine was still in the hospital. Today was finally the day that little Emma Lynn Anderson-Hummel was going to be able to join her family at home. She had grown from 2 pounds to 6 pounds, eight ounces and was breathing on her own now. It was the Christmas miracle that the Anderson-Hummel family had desperately been waiting for._

 _ **May 2036 - present, Los Angeles California**_

From the time that they brought Emma home, she had brought such a new light and sense of happiness to their house. Their family finally felt complete. It had been seven years since that day and their family had changed so much. Kurt had gotten a part in another movie while still managing to work part time at Vogue. Blaine after signing with Capitol records had released his first EP, won a Grammy for his song "Not Alone." After that however, Blaine took a more backseat role to the singing industry. Instead of writing for himself, he became one of Capitol Records writers and wrote songs for some of the biggest stars in the industry. For Lia, Kurt and Blaine watched as she transformed from a little girl into a young woman with determination and drive to make her dreams come true. From a young age, it was clear that Lia had musical talent. She had started piano lessons at four with Blaine and later learned the guitar when she was eight. However, she had been singing from the time she could talk and that voice only grew until one day, Lia made a big decision. She decided to try out for X Factor.

 _ **2033 - Los Angeles, California**_

" _I don't know if I can do this…" Lia admitted as she rubbed her hands together nervously backstage. Today was the day she was trying out for X Factor._

" _You are going to be wonderful," Blaine replied,laying a gentle hand on Lia's back. "Just take a deep breathe and trying to keep your nerves under control. You have an amazing voice and everyone in that audience is going to see that."_

" _What if I get nervous and forget the words?"_

" _You won't." Kurt interjected. "You're an Anderson-Hummel. We were born for show business." he joked. Lia gave her father a small smirk, but it was clear her nerves were still affecting her. As they were standing there, the stage manager came up and told them that it was time for Lia to go on. She took a deep breath and looked back at her dad and her four year old sister._

" _You are going to be great baby." Blaine said, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. Next, Lia turned around and walked out from the wings of the stage and into the spotlight at center stage._

" _What's your name?" came from L.A Reid, who was seated at the far right side of the table._

" _My name is Lia Anderson." She replied. She had talked it over with her dads and had decided that should she make it on the show, shortening her last name might be a good idea._

" _And how old are you?"_

" _I'm thirteen." Lia replied, the microphone shaking in her nervous hands. A loud "Awww" came from Brittany Spears while Demi Lovato said, "You're so cute."_

" _Thank you" the thirteen year old replied quietly._

" _Alright sweetheart, good luck to you." was the last thing that Lia heard before the music kicked on. It was show time. She held the microphone up to her mouth and waited for her entrance._

 _ **When the rain is blowing in your face,**_

 _ **And the whole world is on your case,**_

 _ **I could offer you a warm embrace**_

 _ **To make you feel my love.**_

 _Off in the wings, Kurt could feel himself getting choked up. He would never forget the day that Rachel sang this song for Finn. Now, all those memories were flooding back as he watched his daughter fulfilling her dreams on stage. He knew that her uncle was watching over her today and knew that Finn would definitely be proud of his niece. Blaine looked over at his husband and could see the tears in his eyes. He moved closer and stood close to his side as he laced fingers with Kurt's. The two men shared a smile before looking back at their daughter._

 _ **When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**_

 _ **And there is no one there to dry your tears,**_

 _ **I could hold you for a million years**_

 _ **To make you feel my love.**_

 _ **I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**_

 _ **But I will never do you wrong.**_

 _ **I've known it from the moment that we met,**_

 _ **No doubt in my mind where you belong.**_

 _ **I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,**_

 _ **I'd go crawling down the avenue.**_

 _ **No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

 _ **To make you feel my love.**_

 _ **The storms are raging on the rolling sea**_

 _ **And on the highway of regret.**_

 _ **The winds of change are blowing wild and free,**_

 _ **You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**_

 _It was clear that Lia was getting deep into the music and the judges and the audience were there with her. She closed her eyes and sang the last few lines of the song, emotion filling every word._

 _ **I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.**_

 _ **Nothing that I wouldn't do.**_

 _ **Go to the ends of the Earth for you,**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

 _When the song ended, applause erupted from the audience and all four judges stood up from their chairs. Lia felt happy tears come to her eyes as she placed a surprised hand over her mouth and tried to keep it together. After a few sounds of applause, the audience quieted down and it was the judges turn to take. Demi was the first._

" _Oh Lia, you are such an incredible girl. The tone of your voice is beautiful and I can feel how passionate you are about this." she replied. Brittany grabbed her microphone next._

" _I loved it. For being thirteen, your voice is so mature. Really good job sweetie." she added._

" _Lia, that was hot. I definitely think you have a chance in this competition." LA Reid replied. "Should we vote?" The other three judges nodded. "It's a yes from me."_

" _Yes!" Brittany replied next._

" _It's a super yes from me!" Demi exclaimed. "Simon?"_

" _Lia, I enjoyed your performance a lot." Simon said with a smile. "You've got four yeses." Applause filled the theater once again and Lia screamed "Thank you" into the microphone before running off stage. She went to her dads and threw herself into their embraces. She had done it. She made it through._

 _As the competition went along, Lia continued to advance. She made it through bootcamp, past judges' houses and made it to the live shows. She made it through three weeks of live shows and then they got to the fourth week, where things got complicated._

" _Well, her vocal cord is ruptured." The onset doctor said as he pulled the tongue depressor from Lia's mouth._

" _So she can't perform?" Blaine asked._

" _She shouldn't, but I don't want to say no. It's her decision." the doctor replied. "I'll give you guys some time to think about what to do." As soon as the doctor left, Lia immediately broke down in tears. Kurt pulled his daughter into a hug and let her cry it out._

" _What do you want to do honey?" Blaine asked, when Lia had finally calmed down._

" _I-I don't want to give up." Lia replied, wiping at her tears._

" _Papa and I aren't going to tell you no." Blaine told her. "It's up to you. I just want you to know that whatever you choose that we're both here for you. And if you choose to perform and you get eliminated, we are still so proud of you. This competition will not define you. It will not ruin your future career. You really just have to decide what you want to do."_

" _I want to perform." Lia said. "I'm not a quitter. No one in this family is a quitter. I'm going to go out there and do my best."_

" _That's my girl." Blaine replied as he pulled his daughter into a hug, pressing a kiss to her head. Later that night, it was time for Lia to take the stage and her throat was really hurting. She got on stage and stood still as she tried to power through the song. The melody was laced with tears and everyone in the audience could see just how hard this was for her. When the song ended, Lia broke down letting all the pent up tears out._

 **May 2036 - Present, Los Angeles, California**

At the end of the night, Lia was eliminated from the competition. She came in ninth overall, which for a thirteen year old was not too bad. It had broken Kurt's heart to see his little girl so devastated, but he was glad that she did it. It made her so much stronger as a person and as an artist. After a break for about two years, Lia went back to pursuing her singing career. With help from Blaine, she started production on her first album, filled with a lot of songs that she had written herself. Blaine, inspired by his daughter decided to do the same thing. Now, both albums were doing great on iTunes…so great that tomorrow, Lia and Blaine were set to embark on four week tour. Lia would serve as the opening act before Blaine came out. They'd even planned a few duets to do together. As excited as Kurt was for the two of them, he couldn't help but feel a little sad that he was losing his husband and daughter for four weeks.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Blaine asked as he walked back in the bedroom.

"Just about how I'm going to miss you and Lia when you leave tomorrow." Kurt replied. "Is Emma in bed?"

"Yup, she must have been really worn out." Blaine replied from the closet where he was changing into his pajamas. When he was finished he came in and laid down next to Kurt in bed, who had already crawled under the covers.

"I love you." Blaine said, as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I love you too." he answered before turning the lights out and burrowing further under the covers. Kurt wedged himself close to Blaine's warm body. He wanted to experience every second of this time with his husband because tomorrow things would be different…a good different. It had been a long road to get to this point, but it was a road worth travelling.

 **What did you all think? Let me know with a review or private message :)**


	2. Chapter 1

May 29th, 2036 - Los Angeles, California

Though May 29th was the start of Blaine and Lia's albums tour, it was just a normal day for Kurt and Emma. Kurt's alarm went off at 6 o'clock am like it always did. This time however, Kurt was quick to stop it as to not wake up his husband. On any other day, Kurt would allow his alarm to go off for a little while until Blaine woke up and shut it off for him. Then, Kurt would wake up to the nice feeling of his husband kissing his neck. It was a much nicer way to wake up, but Kurt decided that today, his husband needed his sleep. Both, he and Lia, would be playing pretty late tonight and he wouldn't want either one of them to feel tired for their first gig.

Kurt quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he was finished, he grabbed his towel from the back of the door and wrapped it around his body before heading into the walk in closet. Kurt picked through a few different shirts before settling on a simple blue button up and a pair of dark wash jeans. He pulled the clothes on and then returned to the bathroom where he went to work on styling his hair. Even after so many years, Kurt was still practically perfect in making his quaff look picture perfect. When he was finished, Kurt brushed his teeth and looked over at the clock. It was already 6:45 and if he didn't get Emma up soon, they'd surely be late.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom. His husband was still very much asleep, his mouth hanging open and snoring slightly. Kurt gave him a smile before leaving the room and closing the door quietly. He walked downstairs to Emma's room. The little girl was also very much asleep. She was curled in a ball under her pink comforter with her favorite blanket tight in her grasp. Kurt walked in and took a seat on the edge of her bed. He combed through her blonde hair with his fingers as he whispered "Emma, time to wake up." The little girl began to stir and her eyes began to flutter as she woke up.

"Hi Papa." she replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes with a fist.

"Hi baby," Kurt replied. "It's time for school. How about you get up and get your uniform on for school. Then i'll make you a waffle with some strawberries. Does that sound good?" Emma nodded her head. Kurt smiled back at his daughter and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. After that Kurt left Emma alone to get dressed while he went into the kitchen. He got out a bowl and started mixing together ingredients to make waffles, which was one of his specialties. Blaine prided himself on his pancakes, but for Kurt, it was waffles. When he was finished mixing the batter, Kurt poured the batter into the waffle iron and closed it, allowing the batter to cook. While he was waiting, Emma walked into the kitchen all dressed in her uniform with two hair-ties and a brush in her hand. She was wearing a red shirt underneath her gray dress with a pair of black nike sneakers.

"Papa, can you do my hair in braids?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie. Come sit at the counter." he replied, motioning to the high black seats positioned by the kitchen island. Emma walked over and climbed up on the chair, handing her father the brush and hair-ties.

"When do Daddy and Lia leave?" Emma asked.

"Tonight." Kurt replied as he brushed her hair into two separate ponytails to braid. "We're going to go see their show tonight. Sound good?" Emma nodded without a word. "What's the matter baby?"

"I don't want Lia and Daddy to leave." the little girl replied sadly.

"I know honey," Kurt said trying to comfort his daughter. "I don't want them to leave either, but think about what we have to look forward too. Today is your last day before you have a two week break in school. Then on June 15, we're going to go see Grammy and Grandpa Burt in Ohio."

"Are we going to see Grandpa Nick and Nana?" Emma asked.

"We'll see…" Kurt replied cautiously. "We'll probably see Nana, but you know Grandpa Nick is very busy." Kurt knew by now not to make promises involving Blaine's father. Though he had come around to the idea of his son being gay, family was clearly not a priority in the man's life. Emma had taken a liking to him from the time she was a baby and Kurt couldn't understand why. He didn't really like the man, but he was family so Kurt was tolerant of him. "Hey Emmy, do you remember where we're going after we visit Ohio?"

"Paris!" Emma exclaimed. Kurt smiled at his daughter's excitement. This year Kurt had scored tickets to the Paris Men's fashion week for the four of them. "Papa, can we go shopping when we go to Paris?"

"Of course!" Kurt replied as he finished braiding Emma's hair. Just as he finished, the timer on the waffle maker went off and Kurt walked over to it . He pulled the waffle from the waffle iron and put it on a plate. Then he went to fridge and pulled a container of fresh cut strawberries out and put a few on the plate. He smiled as he walked the waffle over to his very hungry daughter who eagerly dug in to her breakfast. Then, Kurt made himself a cup of coffee while Emma finished eating.

"Papa, I'm done!" she announced. Kurt looked over at the empty plate.

"Okay sweetie. Go brush your teeth and grab your backpack." Kurt replied taking the plate from the counter and placing it in the dishwasher. Emma gave her father a nod before skipping off to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Kurt began to look around for his keys. He always had this problem. There were key hooks in the kitchen, but Kurt never used them, which Blaine always nagged him about. "Okay keys…keys…where are you keys?" Kurt mumbled to himself. "If I were the keys, where would I be?"

"In the basket by the fridge." Blaine sleepily murmured as he lumbered into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Kurt replied looking over at his sleepy husband. " I was trying not to wake you because I know you need to be well rested for your show tonight."

"Em is singing in the bathroom again." Blaine said. "Woke me up right away." Kurt knew right away that his husband's awakening was probably not a nice one. He loved his daughter with all his heart, but the girl could not sing. While waiting for his daughter, Kurt walked over to the fridge and found the keys right where Blaine had said they were.

"How am I going to find my keys without you?" Kurt replied.

"Well you could put them on the hook with all of our other keys." Blaine countered.

"What fun would that be?" Kurt retorted with a smirk. Soon after, Emma came back into a kitchen and her face lit up when she realized that Blaine was awake.

"Daddy!" she squealed running over to where Blaine was standing by the kitchen counter. Blaine was quick to place his coffee mug on the counter before getting an arms full of his youngest daughter. He caught her gladly and picked her up into his arms. "Papa said that you weren't awake!" the little girl said excitedly.

"He's not supposed to be." Kurt scolded. "What did I say about singing in the morning when not everyone is awake?"

"I'm sorry Papa." Emma replied, the smile falling from her face.

"It's okay Em." Blaine said, jumping in quickly. "I love hearing you sing in the morning. It gets my tired butt out of bed." Emma's smile returned as she cuddled closer to Blaine's chest.

"Alright, little miss." Kurt began. "Give your Daddy a kiss goodbye because if we don't leave soon, we'll never be on time for school."

"Bye Daddy!" Emma exclaimed as she leaned in to give a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Princess." Blaine replied as he set the seven year old on the ground. She walked over to the table where she had dropped her backpack and picked up, settling it on her shoulders. "I'll see you tonight okay!" he called as Kurt and Emma left the house hand in hand.

After they left, Blaine went back to his coffee cup. He grabbed it from the counter and walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. His and Kurt's shared iPad was sitting on the table so he picked it up to make sure that everything was going well with getting venue prepped for tonight. At this point, Blaine was just praying that everything would go smoothly. After seeing that he didn't have an emails, Blaine opened Facebook and began scrolling to pass the time.

Around 7:30, Lia walked into the kitchen still half asleep dressed in a t-shirt and comfy shorts. "Well look who's up?" Blaine said, surprised that his daughter was actually awake. On a weekend, they were lucky to see Lia by noon.

"Em was singing again."

"Ah, you heard that too." Blaine replied as Lia flopped down on the couch next to him.

"I still don't understand how the kid can't sing." Lia replied tiredly. "She's got half of one of your DNA. Their should have been some musical talent in that."

"Emma has other abilities." Blaine scolded. "But you are right, musical ability is not one of her strong points. Doesn't mean she can't try though?"

"Can she like not try at 7 in the morning? Especially on a day when I don't have to get up and go to school."

"Fair enough. We'll talk with her." Blaine agreed. "So are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"Nervous?" Blaine asked. Lia nodded her head. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know I shouldn't be. It's not like this is my first live performance. I did a bunch of them on X Factor."

"Yes, but those weren't your shows." Blaine replied. "Not everyone in the audience was there to see you. Now they are."

"Are you trying to make me more nervous? Because you're succeeding…" Lia retorted. "And that's not entirely true, most of them are there to see you."

"Kiddo, we're a package deal." Blaine replied. "They'll be excited no matter what." Lia gave her Dad a smile and then there was a period of silence between them.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"Perfectionism…yes, that is a trait you get from me." Blaine laughed. "And it's something I'm worrying about myself. But, we've got an awesome crew to make sure everything goes smoothly. Plus, you know Becca. She's not afraid to rip some heads off to get the job done." Emma smiled. Her dad was definitely right about that. Becca was their tour manager and they had known her for a few years. She had gotten in contact with them right after Lia had signed with Capitol Records after X Factor. She was a big fan of Lia and of the whole Anderson-Hummel family. She became Lia's manager and then Blaine's. She was one of the closest friends that the family had and had become a mother figure to both Lia and Emma.

"I bet she's going crazy." Lia laughed, knowing her manager."

"I bet you're right. Why don't you and I go get ready to head to the venue?" Lia nodded before both she and Blaine got up from the couch and headed off to their respective bathrooms to get ready.

Not long after, Kurt returned from dropping Emma off at school. The house was quiet seeing as Blaine and Emma were off getting ready. Kurt suddenly felt a little sad. Soon this was what the house would soon feel like when both Lia and Blaine were gone. Kurt ventured upstairs to find his husband. When he walked in the room, he could hear Blaine singing to himself in the shower, most likely trying to run through the words to the songs he was performing tonight. Kurt decided to take this last opportunity to be close to his husband before he left. He opened the door to the bathroom quietly and slipped off his clothing. "Mind if I join you?" Kurt asked with already one foot in the porcelain tub. Blaine, surprised at his husbands voice, turned around.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Taking an opportunity to be with my husband." Kurt replied stepping further into shower. He got close to his husband's body and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, Lia's still home."

"I know…" Kurt replied pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. "That just means we'll have to be very quiet." Blaine gave his husband a smirk before kissing him back. Maybe Kurt was right…

Meanwhile, Lia had gotten out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a large purple towel and put another on her head to dry her short blonde hair. She couldn't help but still feel a bit nervous about tonights show. Her dad had said it was normal but that didn't help the butterflies currently occupying her stomach.

She tried to shrug them off in an attempt to continue getting ready. She pulled on a pair of black leggings from her drawer and a simple blue v-neck top. She knew that wardrobe choices would be waiting for her when she got to the venue, so she didn't bother to try too hard to look presentable. After, she took the towel off of her head and brushed through her blonde hair until all of the knots were out. Lia looked around her bedroom in search of her hair dryer. "Crap…" she muttered when she realized she had already packed her hair dryer. Lia figured she'd just go grab one from her dads room. She walked up the stairs towards her fathers' master bedroom. She knocked on the door and no one replied, but Lia decided to go in anyway. She walked in and went to the bathroom door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when she heard two voices from inside muttering things she did not want to hear.

"God, no!" Lia muttered placing her hands over her ears. "I did not want to hear that. Gross, gross gross!" She fled the room. No hair dryer was worth that…

About a half an hour later, Blaine and Kurt both remerged downstairs, fully clothed this time. Lia was sitting on the couch scrolling through something on her phone. "Ready to go Li?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, let's just go." Lia replied, not bothering to look at either of her fathers.

"Hey, don't I even get a hug?" Kurt asked. Lia frowned and walked over to her father who pulled her into a hug. Lia was quick to break from his grasp however. She did not want to be near either one of her fathers after they just did…well that.

"I'll see you and Emma at the venue tonight." Lia replied.

"Of course baby," Kurt answered. "We wouldn't miss it!" Lia gave her father a nod before practically rushing out of the house.

"What is up with her?" Kurt asked again to his husband.

"Must be the nerves." Blaine replied.

"You don't think she could have…?"

"No no!" Blaine said. "We were quiet. I'm sure that's not it."

"Okay, well I love you." Kurt replied. "We'll see you tonight." Blaine gave his husband a kiss and then grabbed his keys off the island before heading out to the car. Lia was already sitting in the passenger seat, her earphones already blaring music into her ears.

"What's up with you?" Blaine asked. Lia rolled her eyes and took one of her earphones out of the ears.

"You know, it's great that you and Papa are so happy." Lia began. " Just next time you two decide to…be happy together…make sure I'm not in the house. Or Emma for that matter! She's too young to be emotionally scared." Blaine felt his cheeks get warm and bright red.

"Li, I…"

"I don't wanna know. Let's just not talk about it." Blaine was quick to shut up after that. Needless to say that the car ride was pretty silent after that and it felt like an eternity until they got to the venue. Blaine could only imagine how the tour was going to go…but hey, they couldn't turn back now.

 **Hope you all liked the update! Poor Lia. I would never want to hear what she did :)**

 **Also, I will be trying to post once a week on Wednesdays. I had planned on posting this yesterday, but I felt asleep because I had a massive headache. Sorry about the later update, but I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

When Blaine and Lia got to the House of Blues in Los Angeles, California, they could barely believe their eyes. Already, hours before the show, fans were waiting outside. With iPhones ready in their hands, they started cheering when Blaine and Lia pulled up in the car. "Holy crap dad! This is crazy!" Lia said, a smile on her face. Blaine smiled back at his daughter. He had been exposed to the overwhelming amount of happiness a crowd of fans could bring and knew exactly how she was feeling. He continued to drive until he pulled up to the front of the venue where one of the security workers was waiting to greet them. When Blaine stopped the car, the security man was quick to open the door for Lia.

"Hello Miss Anderson." the man said.

"Hi!" Lia squeaked out nervously as she got out of the car. Once on the ground, Lia looked up at the crowd, smiled and waved. It was a bit overwhelming with all of the fans screaming and waving at her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back and saw that it was her Dad.

"Are you ready to head inside?" Lia nodded and walked inside with her father. Once inside, they both looked around. The space was full of chaos as different crew members walked around trying to get the stage ready for the show tonight.

"Blaine! Lia!" They heard someone yell from behind them. They turned around and saw their manager, Becca coming towards them. She launched herself into each of their arms, pulling both of them into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're both here. We haven't had that many problems. Except for a few broken microphones but that's easily fixed. Oh! And your dressing rooms are this way!" she exclaimed grabbing one of each of their hands. They raced down a long white hallway to the back where there were two rooms. "Blaine, this one is yours." Becca said motioning to the room on the right. "And this one is yours Lia!"

"Thanks Becs." Blaine said with a laugh. "Mind if we have a moment to breathe before your race us off to somewhere else?"

"Oh! Oh yeah! I'm sorry." Becca exclaimed.

"It's okay." Lia replied. "You're doing great Becca."

"I'm just really excited." she admitted.

"We both are too." Blaine agreed. "But, we don't have super human energy like you do." he laughed.

"Understood." Becca said. "I'll give both of you a few minutes." she added before walking back down the long hallway.

"Oh Becca…" Lia laughed with a sigh.

"She is a special one" Blaine agreed. "Well, let's go check out our dressing rooms before she comes back." Lia nodded and headed into her dressing room. There was a moment of disbelief where Lia could only stand in the dressing room and look around. She had vague memories of being in her fathers' dressing rooms when she was a child, but this was one was all hers.

As time ticked closer and closer to the start of the concert, various people began showing up in both Blaine and Lia's dressing rooms to start getting them ready. It was a bustle of hairstylists, make-up artists and wardrobe people. Finally, at almost 8 o'clock, Blaine and Lia were finally ready. Lia heard a knock on her dressing room door and looked over and couldn't help but smile. Two of her favorite people were standing at the door.

"You guys came!" Lia exclaimed from her spot on the couch. She set her phone on the table and stood up to give both people a hug. First, was her best friend, Lindsay. The two girls had known each other since kindergarten at the Buckley school and had been by each others sides ever since.

"We couldn't miss your first show!" Lindsay replied, hugging her friend back. Next, Lia turned to the handsome boy next to her who was holding a bouquet of flowers. Lia leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"These are beautiful, Zack," she said, after she pulled away from the kiss and took the flowers from her boyfriend's hands. The two had met at a signing party for Capitol Records where Zack was also signed. The two had been dating for six months and Lia couldn't be more in love.

"You're worth it babe." Zack replied. "So, are you excited? Nervous?"

"A little bit of both." Lia answered. "I'm hoping that once I get out on stage, my nerves calm down and I don't forget all the words."  
"You're going to be great." Lindsay assured her. "..and we're here and rooting for you."  
"Yeah, no one's better than my girl." Zack added. "The audience is going to love you." Lia smiled. Her friends always knew exactly what to say. Lia could feel herself getting more hype for the show. Now she just couldn't wait for it to start.

In Blaine's dressing room, Blaine was relaxing and going over some songs in his head when he heard, "Knock, knock!" He looked up and saw Becca at the door. "I have someone that I want you to meet." she said, stepping further into the room. Behind her was a shy-looking, skinny man with glasses. "Blaine, this is your assistant, Gavin for the tour." Becca told him. Blaine stood up from the couch and walked over to the man and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine."

"I-I I know." Gavin stuttered out. "I mean hi…Mr. Anderson-Hummel. I"m Gavin. Sorry, I'm a bit nervous."  
"No need to be nervous, I'm just a normal guy." Blaine laughed. "And don't worry, I won't be like one of those crazy singers who runs their assistants ragged."

"I wouldn't mind!" Gavin said quickly. "I mean…I'm here if you need me."

"Well thank you for that." Blaine laughed. Suddenly, they heard another knock on the door. It was Kurt and Emma. "There's my girl!" Emma pulled her hand from Kurt's and went running over to Blaine who eagerly took her into his arms. Blaine held her tightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead before settling her on his hip. "Gavin, this is my daughter Emma and my husband, Kurt."

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Emma." Gavin said extending his hand to her. The seven year old, clearly amused by how grown up she was being treated, beamed as she shook Gavin's hand back. Then, Gavin turned and shook Kurt's hand. Blaine looked at the clock and saw that it was just about time for Lia to go on.

"Oh hey, we better go talk to Lia before she goes on." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "Gavin, we'll be back." The family walked over Lia's dressing room where Lia, Zack and Lindsay were sitting.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said as they walked in the door.

"Hey Papa, hey Em." Lia said. She gave her father and sister a hug. "Is it time to go on?" she asked.

"Just about." Blaine replied. "We just came to wish you luck." he added giving his daughter a kiss on the top of the head.

"Thanks." Lia replied. She looked towards the door and saw Becca waiting for her. "Okay, here we go." she said letting out a deep breath.

"You're going to rock it baby," Kurt said. Lia nodded and walked over to Becca. Her manager smiled and lead her back stage. The band was already on the stage playing the opening chords of her song. Lia took one last deep breath before taking off onto the stage. The crowd started screaming and she felt invigorated by the applause.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" she asked. "Is everyone ready to have a great time? Here we go!" The band continued to play as they got to the chords for her song "Fire n'Gold." Lia closed her eyes and began to sing the verse…

Like an astronaut that's scared of heights

With a heart that's beating at the speed of light

You've been waiting for this feeling all your life

Sometimes it's just hard to realize

When you're stuck in a moment

And your spark has been stolen

This is our time to own it

So own it

Baby, we were born with

Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

Got lightning in a bottle

Hands on the throttle

Even in the dust we shine

With fire & gold in our eyes

The fans cheered and sang along as Lia sang her song. Their cheers pumped Lia up even more as she continued to sing her song.

There is something different about you and I (about you and I)

And I feel like I have known you my whole life

There is beauty behind every tear you've cried

Sometimes it's just hard to realize

When you're stuck in a moment

And your spark has been stolen

This is our time to own it

So own it

Baby, we were born with

Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

Got lightning in a bottle

Hands on the throttle

Even in the dust we shine

With fire & gold in our eyes

There is love inside this madness

We are walking on the moon

Though I don't believe in magic

I believe in me and you

Oo, ooo, oooo...

Oo, ooo, oooo...

I believe in me and you

I believe in me and you

As Lia came to the last chorus, she looked into the audience. Just seeing them clapping and singing was such an amazing feeling. It was as if all the obstacles that she faced…from the ruptured vocal cord on X factor to the producing struggles with her album never happened. In this moment, she was an artist and no one could take that away from her.

Baby, we were born with

Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

Got lightning in a bottle

Hands on the throttle

Even in the dust we shine

With fire & gold in our eyes

Yea, yea, yea

Oo, ooo, oooo...

Yea, yea, yea...

Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea

Lia finished her first song and was filled with all the energy in the world to continue. She played more of her songs, including "Young Blood," and "Open Your Eyes" which she had wrote for Zack. During the song, she looked over at her boyfriend and could help but just beam with happiness. When that song was over, Lia had finished her first show and the crowd had loved it. Applause echoed throughout the venue and cheers ricocheted off the wall. Lia figured she had more than warmed the crowd up for her father. She blew the audience a kiss before heading off stage for the first. Zack and Lindsay were waiting for her off stage and enveloped her in a hug.

"You were amazing!" Lindsay screamed.

"It felt so amazing!" Lia said. "I can't believe I get to do this for the next week." Then, she turned to Blaine. "I got them all warmed up for you Dad."

"Thanks honey." Blaine said. "You were great."

"Now its your turn!" Blaine nodded and headed out onto stage where he was met with cheers from the audience. He performed a bunch of songs that had the crowd filled with energy and before he knew it, the show was almost over.

"I'd like to end with a song that means a great deal to me…" Blaine said as he sat down at the piano. "This was the song that I sang when I met my true love, my husband. So, Kurt this is for you." Then Blaine began to play "Teenage Dream"

Kurt beamed from where he was standing back stage. Even after all these years, whenever Blaine sang this song it was like he was a teenager again, standing in Dalton with his fake blazer. Blaine was still just as much of a "rockstar" as he had been at Dalton. Only one thing had changed since that day, Kurt's love for his husband had only grown.

When the song was over, so was the show. Blaine waved goodbye to the audience before leaving the stage. He was met with compliments from everyone back stage before they headed back to their dressing rooms. Kurt let Lia and Blaine get ready to leave before going in with Emma. "Okay guys, Em has school tomorrow so we need to get going." he announced. Lia ran over and gave her father a hug. "Have fun and make sure you text me." Kurt told his daughter. "I'll see you in about a week." Lia nodded and then move to hug her younger sister as Kurt went over to his husband, his eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, come on. Don't cry." Blaine said. "We'll see each other soon enough."

"I know." Blaine brought his husband in for a hug and then pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied. Then Blaine said goodbye to Emma before turning to Lia.

"Alright kiddo. Our fans are waiting and if we don't get out there soon we'll be out there forever. You ready?"

"Definitely." Lia replied. "Bye Papa, bye Em." she called as she followed Blaine out to the stage door where all of the fans were waiting. As they opened the door, Blaine and Lia were met with bright flashes from cameras and cellphones and cheers from the fans who had waited to meet them. Kurt smiled. This was a new adventure for the two of them that he was more than excited about. That didn't mean however that he wouldn't be counting down the days until his family was back together again.

 **Authors Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I just want to state that I don't own the songs "Fire n' Gold" "Young Blood" "Open Your Eyes" or "Teenage Dream". As you can probably tell, Lia's character is based on Bea Miller so I decided to use her songs as well (just because I'm not so great at writing original songs lol!) Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it's a day late. Leave me a review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**June 7th - Indianapolis, IN**

"Goodnight Indianapolis! You've been a great crowd!" Blaine yelled into the microphone as waved to the cheering crowd. "And can I have one more round of applause for my daughter, Lia Anderson!" Lia came out from the wings of the stage and waved and blew kisses to the audience. She couldn't believe that tonight was her last performance. The past 11 days had been a whirlwind of fun as she and Blaine travelled across the country. They had played in Los Angeles, San Francisco, Anaheim and then travelled to Texas where they played in Dallas and Houston. Nashville was next and finally Indianapolis which was Lia's last stop.

When they had planned the tour, both Blaine and Kurt had reservations about Lia doing the full tour, so they had compromised. Lia's school had a break from May 29th to June 9th, so they agreed that Lia could be on tour for that amount of time and then she'd have to return to Los Angeles to finish out the school year. Blaine, however, would be continuing on his tour to a variety of different cities including stops in Paris, Toronto, and even New York City where Lia would be joining him again.

After the show was finished, Blaine disappeared backstage with Lia. "So, you all packed?" he asked.

"Yup!" Lia replied. "I have to say, I'm sad that the tour is over for me but I'm excited to see Papa and Emma."

"I'm pretty jealous that you get to see them." Blaine added. "Make sure to give them a hug and a kiss from me."

"I will, I promise."

"Alright, let's get packed up and get you to the airport. You've got a flight to catch." Blaine said as she and Lia headed back to their dressing rooms. Within an hour, everything was packed away and Blaine and Lia had said goodbye to their fans and got on the bus. Then, they drove to Indianapolis International Airport and parked out front. Blaine got off the bus with Lia with her suitcase in his hand and headed inside. Together they went to the front desk and checked her bag, leaving her with only her carry-on.

"Okay, you have your ticket?"

"Yes Dad."

"A-and your passport?"

"Yes Dad." Lia repeated. This wasn't the first time she was flying. She knew what to do. "I have my ticket, passport, phone and headphones. Papa will pick me up at LAX. Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Blaine said with a sigh. He leaned in and pulled his daughter into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Tell your Papa and sister that I love them."

"I will. I love you Dad."

"I love you too honey. Now, go before your miss your flight." Lia nodded and turned to face the security gates. She began walking towards the the scanners but turned around one last time to look at her father. She gave Blaine a wave and smile, which Blaine was quick to send back to his daughter. After, Lia turned back around and continued through security. It was hard for Blaine to watch her go without him, but he knew it was for the best. She needed to finish her junior year of high school. When Lia was out of his sight, Blaine left the airport and headed back onto the tour bus where Becca, Gavin and other members of the band were waiting. "Okay, we're good to go." Blaine told the driver. The driver nodded and put the bus into gear. They had a three hour drive to get to Chicago for the next tour stop.

"Great show tonight, Mr Anderson-Hummel." Gavin said nervously once Blaine sat down on the couch.

"Thank you Gavin." Blaine replied. "But remember, it's just Blaine." He suddenly knew how Burt felt whenever Blaine had called him Mr. Hummel. Gavin reminded Blaine a lot of himself when he was younger.

"Y-yes of course." Gavin replied. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." Blaine replied with a yawn. "I think I'm just going to go and get a few hours of sleep." He pulled his tired body from the couch and headed to the back of the bus where their assigned bunks were. Blaine closed the back door and changed into something more comfortable and then got into bed. He was so exhausted even the lumpy mattress felt like Heaven. Blaine nestled himself under the covers and soon fell asleep to constant humming of the bus motor below him.

The next morning when Blaine woke up, it was to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Blaine sleepily peered at the screen and saw Kurt's face smiling back at him. He rolled out of bed and went out into the main room off the bus so he wouldn't disturb everyone else who was still sleeping.

"Hello?" Blaine said, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Hey honey, I can tell I woke you up…" Kurt replied with a laugh.

"No, no I'm good. I've been up." Blaine answered quickly. However, his body betrayed him when he let out a yawn.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleeping soon. I just wanted to tell you that I have Lia safe and sound."

"Good. I'm glad." Blaine answered. "I miss you and Emma."

"We miss you too." Blaine smiled but deep down, something didn't feel right. It felt like Kurt was holding something back. "I-I did want to talk about one thing though…h-have you check the news about your tour?"

"No, what are you talking about?" Blaine replied. He grabbed one of the band member's iPad's that was sitting on the table and googled his name… something that he and Kurt had agreed never to do because it only started problems. He looked through the blue links and couldn't believe what he saw. "Blaine Anderson-Hummel has a new man" was the headline.

"Kurt…." Blaine began.

'J-just tell me it's not true."

"Of course it's not true!" Blaine yelled. "I haven't even had any time to do anything but play shows and sleep, plus Lia was here. I would never do anything with her here. I would never do anything at all."

"I trust you…I just. I needed to know." Kurt replied.

"We've been in this business long enough to know to never trust the paparazzi." Blaine replied. "And you know, I love you too much to do anything."

"I love you too."

"Now, what are we not going to do on the internet, especially while I'm gone?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Google either one of our names." Kurt replied. "I really am happy for you but I can't wait until we're together again."

"Only one more week until we head to Ohio." Blaine replied. "Then, I'm all yours for 10 whole days."

"10 whole days," Kurt replied. "…and we'll be in Paris."

"Very true." Blaine replied. "So, just take a breath and relax. Don't listen to the paparazzi and just keep the number 10 in your mind."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. I have to go get ready because we're almost to the venue for tonight." Blaine replied. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye honey."

"Bye." he answered before hanging up the phone. Blaine couldn't believe…well technically he could believe that the paparazzi would publish such lies. The paparazzi were scumbags and could make up some pretty awful things, however, they normally had a lead to go off of. Blaine could only wonder where they had gotten this convoluted headline…that was most certainly not true.

 **June 12th - Toronto, Canada.**

As the tour went on, Blaine could feel the exhaustion set in, particularly in the form of a cough, sore throat, and even a stuffy nose. They were in Toronto when the worst of whatever bug had infected him set in. Blaine lay in his bunk feeling awful with tissues surrounding him. He was also fairly certain that he had a fever and was trying to conserve energy for tonights show. Blaine had made it very clear that he wouldn't be canceling tonights show.

"Hey Blaine," Gavin said, popping his head into the back room. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh jus' peachy." he replied in a nasally voice due to the amount of congestion he was facing. He tried to sit up to talk to his assistant when he was struck with a coughing attack. Gavin was quick to grab a bottle of water and hand it to Blaine. The sick man grabbed the bottle graciously and took a sip.

"Are you sure that you can perform tonight? You really don't sound great." Gavin said.

"I'll be fine." Blaine replied. "I can't disappoint all the fans."

"I'm sure they'd understand."

"Understand yes. But, they'd still be disappointed." Blaine answered before breaking off into sneeze into his elbow.

"Bless you." Gavin said as he quickly handed Blaine a tissue. He took it and blew his raw nose in it. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. "I'm not sure if we have any medicine, but I can have the driver pull over and we can get you some."

"No, I'll be fine." Blaine repeated once again. "How much longer until we get to the venue?"

"A few hours." Gavin replied. "Why don't you try to sleep? I'll wake you up when we get there." Blaine nodded. Sleep sounded good right now. Gavin left and Blaine curled into the blankets and faced the wall off the bus. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Blaine felt his phone begin to vibrate and he woke up. It was Kurt. If it were anyone else, Blaine would have ignored them. He pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he croaked.

"Hey B, God, you sound horrible." Kurt replied. "I knew that bug was going to catch up with you."

"Not so bad." Blaine replied with a few coughs. "It's just a cough, sore throat and stuffy nose. It's a cold basically."

"Umm hmmm, why don't you hit the FaceTime button so I can see you?" Blaine rolled his eyes, knowing he was busted. He clicked the button and his husband's face appeared. "Oh Blaine…" Kurt cooed at his sick husband.

"I'm really okay."

"Sure. Just by how flushed your cheeks are I can tell you have a fever."

"I'm sure it's not a high one."

"B, you could be virtually dying and still say that you're fine." Kurt retorted. "Promise me you'll see a doctor, just to be safe."

"Kurt…"

"Don't Kurt me…promise me Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel."

"Fine I promise." Blaine agreed. Suddenly his face contorted look and his breaths got heavy as he fought back a sneeze.

"Bless you…" Kurt said in advance, but Blaine stopped breathing heavily and his face relaxed.

"I-I think it passed." Blaine confessed.

"Just wait for it…" Kurt whispered quietly as he watched his husbands nose twitch before Blaine let out a huge sneeze. "Bless you again."

"Thanks." the sick man replied with a sniff. He grabbed a fresh tissue from his box and blew his nose.

"Try to get some rest baby. And, don't push it tonight during your show." Kurt replied, knowing full well there would be no way that his husband was canceling the performance. "And make sure you see that doctor."

"I will." Blaine replied as he nestled under the covers.

"I love you. Feel better okay and call me after you talk to the doctor." Blaine nodded before hitting the button to end the call. He quickly sent a text to Gavin to arrange for a doctor to come to the venue to check him out before the show. Then, Blaine put his phone on silent and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Blaine was woken up by Gavin shaking his arm gently. "Hey, we're in Toronto. I called that doctor and he should be here soon." Blaine nodded as he looked up at his assistant. He started to talk when he was hit with a lengthy sneeze fit consisting of six sneezes in a row. "Goodness, here." Gavin said handing him a fresh box of tissues.

"Thanks." Blaine replied. He pulled the covers back and moved to get out of bed. As he stood up, Blaine felt all the blood rush to his head and he had to grab onto the higher bunk to keep his balance.

"Whoa, easy there" Gavin said reaching out to steady his boss. "How are you even going to perform tonight?"

"I'll manage" he said followed by a cough. Blaine started to walk out of the bus. When he got down the steps, fans were already waiting outside. He mustered up the energy to wave and say hello but Blaine was utterly exhausted and physically couldn't do anything more. He got in the venue and immediately sat down in the couch feeling completely out of breath. He lay back against the pillows on the couch and tried to breathe as deeply as he could but all he could get out was a series of coughs.

"That cough doesn't sound great, Mr. Anderson-Hummel." an old man, who Blaine assumed was the doctor, walked in.

"It doesn't feel great either." Blaine admitted, coughing once again into the crook of his arm.

"Mind if I take a listen to your lungs?" the man asked. Blaine nodded. "Alright, take a deep breath in for me?" Blaine tried to breathe in deeply but it just resulted in another coughing jag. "Do you feel any tightness in you chest?"

"A little bit."

"No history of asthma?" he asked. Blaine shook his head. "Okay, my professional opinion is that you've got a pretty bad case of bronchitis."

"Is there anything that you can prescribe for that?" Gavin asked, catching Blaine off guard. He hadn't even seen the man standing there before.

"Unfortunately not. It should go away on its own but I suggest Tylenol or Motrin for the fever. If the cough gets too bad, I'd try some cough syrup. The biggest thing you can do is get some rest."

"I have a show." Blaine rasped out, coughing once again.

"I think what Blaine is saying is, can he still do the show tonight?" Gavin asked. "He doesn't want to disappoint any fans."

"Well, he really should rest, but if Mr. Anderson-Hummel thinks he can manage it."

"I can." Blaine said.

"Very well." the doctor replied. "Just get some rest after the show."

"I will." After that the doctor left and Blaine began getting ready for the show. Every muscle, especially those needed to breathe, were killing him, but Blaine was determined to perform. Around 8, Blaine made his way onto stage and tried to muster up as much energy as he could. His voice sounded okay through all the songs despite how crappy he was feeling. It was clear to the audience that Blaine was sick, but they didn't seem to mind and cheered him on regardless. By the end of the show, Blaine was ready to drop. He said goodnight to the audience and then headed backstage where Gavin was waiting. "You did it. Now you can rest." Blaine nodded, coughing once again.

"Can you get my things from my dressing room?" Blaine asked. "I-I need to lie down and please can you tell my fans that I'm sorry. I can't talk to them tonight"

"Sure, sure no problem. I'm sure they'll understand. I'll meet you on the bus." Blaine didn't wait for Gavin. He made his way to the bus and headed straight to his bed. He crawled in and pulled the covers up his chest and shivered. He figured that he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer so he pulled out his phone and called Kurt.

"Hey baby, what did the doctor say?"

"Bronchitis." Blaine coughed.

"Awe honey, you have the worst timing when it comes to getting sick." Kurt cooed. "You still did the show though?" Blaine nodded.

"I'm so tired."

" I bet. Just try to get some rest." Kurt said. "Soon you'll be with me and girls."

"Can't wait." Blaine said, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"Goodnight baby." Kurt said.

"Goodnight…" Blaine said, before drifting off to sleep. He just couldn't keep his eyes open for a moment longer. Maybe he'd feel better in the morning…

 **Poor Blaine :( I put this little part in here because Darren actually got sick on his tour...and sickfics are my crack lol. Anyway...leave me a review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

June 14th, Cleveland, Ohio

Finally, after a few days, Blaine was feeling much better after his bout with bronchitis. He still had a cough at times, but his fever, sore throat and congestion had pretty much subsided. Also, Blaine couldn't have been more excited if he tried because tomorrow, he'd be heading to Lima to see Kurt, his girls and Burt and Carole. As he finished his last song at the House of Blues in Cleveland, Blaine felt an overwhelming sense of joy come over him. Though he loved touring, this break was more than what he needed.

"Goodnight everyone! You were a great crowd!" Blaine yelled into the microphone before heading off the stage and into the wings. He couldn't have felt better as he left the stage. He had forgotten how invigorating performing for an audience felt.

"Blaine! You were great tonight!" Becca said as she ran to her boss and gave him a hug. Gavin followed closely behind her.

"Thanks Becs." Blaine replied with a laugh, breaking from her hug.

"So, we were thinking…" she began. "since we don't have a gig tomorrow, we were thinking of heading out for a drink. You should join us?"

"Oh I don't know guys…" Blaine replied hesitantly. "I have to drive to Lima tomorrow and see Kurt and the girls."

"You don't have to drink a lot." Gavin said butting in. "Just come have one drink." Blaine bit his lip. He hadn't been out in a while, even before the tour. One drink couldn't hurt…

After cleaning up the venue and getting all the gear packed up, Blaine, Becca, Gavin and a few other crew members made their way over to the bar across the street. They walked in and took a seat on a stool at the bar.

"What can I get you guys?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have an peach martini." Becca said.

"And I'll have a beer." Gavin replied afterwards.

"I'll second that." Blaine interjected. The bartender nodded and went to work on getting the drinks.

"So B, are you excited to see Kurt and the girls tomorrow?" Becca asked.

"Beyond excited. I'm really excited to see my little one, Emma. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever."

"I miss that little peanut." Becca replied. "Me and her definitely need a spa day when the tour is over."

"I'm sure that she would love that. Kurt took her to get a pedicure for her birthday and she thought it was literally the best thing in the world."

"It's a date then." she added with a smile. The bartender then walked over and set their drinks down on the wooden top of the bar. The three smiled and then took a sip of their drinks.

"Wooo, that is strong." Becca replied, setting her martini glass back down.

"You better be careful," Blaine teased. "We all know how good you are at holding your alcohol."

"Oh, you're one to talk!" she retorted. "You got drunk off of three wine coolers that one time."

"Oh come on, I just forgot to drink water."

"Those don't even have that much alcohol in them."  
"Oh whatever…" Blaine added playfully before taking another swig of his beer right in his manager's face.

"You better watch him Gavin." Becca reminded. "His butt will be wasted in no time!" Blaine just rolled his eyes. However, as the night went on, Becca's prediction seemed to be coming true. One beer turned into two and then three. Blaine felt like he was having more fun than he had in a long time. Becca was also feeling quite "happy" after her fourth peach martini.

"B! Let's dance!" She practically screamed as she pulled her friend by the hand out into the middle of the dance floor. Blaine stumbled along behind her. The music blared as the two danced along with the other people on the dance floor. Gavin, who had only had just the one beer, sat on the bar stool staring at Becca and Blaine.

"God, they're so drunk." he muttered to himself, mentally trying to figure out how he was going to get both of them back to their hotel. Out on the dance floor, the song had ended and changed.

"Can I cut in?" Came a deep voice from behind. Blaine and Becca turned around and behind them was a gorgeous buff man, chiseled to perfection. The two waited for a moment not knowing who the man was talking to, but then he held out his hand to Becca.

"Sure," Becca replied, taking the man's hand and shooting Blaine a grin. Blaine returned the smile before heading back over to his seat by the bar where Gavin was waiting. He walked over and took a seat on the bar stood before taking another swig of his beer.

"Having fun?" Gavin asked.

"Yes" Blaine slurred. "More fun than I had in a long time. I-I wanna go dance again." He stood up from the stool and tried to head to the dance floor, but tripped over his own feet and almost fell. Luckily Gavin was there to catch him.

"Okay, I think it's time we leave." Gavin replied.

"No, no, I'm good."

"No, you're drunk." the assistant told him boss. "Let's go." He wrapped an arm around Blaine and started dragging him out of the bar.

"Wait…" he slurred. "Becca?"

"I talked to Jimmy who does lighting. He'll make sure she gets home." Blaine nodded and Gavin could feel his body getting heavier. Blaine was really drunk. He walked outside of the bar and was met with bright flashing light from the paparazzi that had somehow found them.

"Crap…" Gavin muttered as he tried to hail a cab.

"Blaine? Who is this? Are you cheating on your husband?" Was just one of the questions shouted at them before Gavin finally got Blaine in the car. Once sitting down, Blaine began to feel sleepy and a bit dizzy.

"Hey Blaine, try and stay awake for me." Gavin prompted, tapping Blaine on cheek lightly. Blaine tried to keep his eyes open but the nice warm heat coming from the cab was lulling him to sleep. Before he knew it, Gavin was pulling him out of the cab and dragging him to a hotel room. Once inside, everything went fuzzy and Blaine felt himself falling asleep.

June 15th, Cleveland Ohio

Blaine woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He looked around and could see he was in the hotel room, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember how he got there. Next to him in a chair by the bed was Gavin, sleeping with his arms cross and feet resting on the bed. Blaine went to sit up and groaned as he was overcome by a wave of dizziness.

Next to him, Gavin stirred and woke up. "Gavin?" Blaine groaned.

"Oh hey, you're up."

"What happened?" the dark haired man asked.

"You and Becca had a little too much fun at the bar last night." Gavin replied.

"I remember that…I just don't remember how I got here."

"I got you home and it was a struggle. You know you're actually pretty heavy." Gavin joked. "Once I got you back to the room, I tried to help you change and I…uh guess you thought I was doing something …kissed me and tried to do something else. But, I stopped you before anything could happen." Blaine felt like he was going to throw up.

"Gavin I…" he began.

"No it's okay. You weren't in your right mind." Gavin said. "And you kept saying Kurt, so I know you weren't really interested in me. And…I wouldn't want you be, because I'm not…not gay"

"Still, I can't say how sorry I am that happened." Blaine replied. "A-and I can't remember any of it."

"You were pretty drunk."

"Gavin, I would understand if you didn't want to be my assistant anymore." Blaine began.

"No, this is the best job I've had in long time." Gavin said, cutting him off. "Let's just agree to forget last night and move on."

"I mean…forgetting last night won't be hard for me." Blaine joked trying to resolve some tension in the room. Gavin gave Blaine a weak smile before standing up.

"You better head out soon. Kurt and the girls will be expecting you."

"Umm, you're right." Blaine agreed as he tried to stand up.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, no Gavin. You've done more than enough for me. Go and relax and have a nice break. I'll see you in Paris for the gig."

"Yes, Paris. Should be fun. I'll see you later Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Gavin said before leaving the room. This time, Blaine didn't feel the need to correct him on his name. He felt physically and mentally awful. How could he do such a thing? Even the thought of cheating on Kurt, even if he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing was disgusting and made his stomach roll with waves of nausea…or maybe that was the fourth beer. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He breathed heavy breaths trying calm himself down, but it didn't help. Blaine stumbled over to the toilet and threw up. God, he hadn't felt this hungover since that party at Rachel's party so many years ago. He gagged a few more times before sitting up and wiping his mouth with a towel. Then, he got up and brushed his teeth and gargled with mouthwash to get the awful taste from his mouth. Whether he liked it or not, he needed to get moving.

Blaine took a shower and got dressed before packing his bags. They had gotten the hotel package with the continental breakfast but Blaine couldn't even stomach the thought of food right now, so he headed to the rental car they had arranged for in the parking lot. Blaine got in the car and started drinking the two hours to Lima. Normally Blaine liked driving alone, but now all he could focus on was what happened the night before. Should he tell Kurt? He knew how Kurt took things like that. But if he didn't, how could he look his husband in the eyes? There was no good solution.

After two hours, Blaine pulled into the driveway at Burt and Carole's house. He could see Emma waiting in the see through doorway. The little girl beamed as she opened the door and ran out to the car. Blaine opened the door and caught Emma in her arms.

"Daddy!" She squealed. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Peanut!" Blaine replied hugging his daughter. Kurt and Lia were not far behind the youngest Anderson-Hummel and came out the door. Lia ran over and gave her dad a hug before breaking away. Blaine looked over at Kurt next…his gorgeous, talented, honest, husband. He thought this moment would feel amazing, to be reunited at last, but instead all Blaine could feel it guilt.

"I'm so glad you're here, B!" Kurt said, pulling his husband into hug and pressing a kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Blaine replied, nuzzling his husbands. neck. Kurt took Blaine's face into his hands and smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." Blaine replied. "Just tired and I have a bit of a headache, probably car sickness."  
"Well, we better get you inside. I'm sure Carole will have something to help your head and you can get some rest. You have a well deserved break coming. " Kurt reassure his husband. "Girls, how about you be helpers and grab Daddy's bags?"

"Okay!" Both girls replied before racing to the trunk to get their father's bags. Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's and together they headed into the house to see Burt and Carole. Though Blaine was excited to see his in-laws, he couldn't feel happy…not after last night. He knew that all the medication that Carole had in her medicine cabinet would never be able to fix how he felt. There's no medicine to fix guilt.

 **What do you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 5

The next day after Blaine arrived in Lima, he woke up intertwined in Kurt's arms. His husband's head was resting on his chest, his eyes shut tightly as he breathed out even breaths. He was so beautiful…and Blaine couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve Kurt. How could he even think of being with another man, drunk or not, when he had Kurt waiting for him at home? The guilt was overwhelming and consuming his every being. He needed to tell Kurt…but how could he? Blaine still remembered Kurt's face when he told him about the Eli incident. He never wanted to see Kurt look like that again. Suddenly feeling like he couldn't breath, Blaine inched out from under Kurt's body and laid his husband's head down softly on the bed before heading towards the bathroom.

He ran inside and shut the door before taking a seat on the toilet. He let out short panicked breaths as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes threatening to overflow. He hadn't had a panic attack in a long time, but he sure knew what one felt like. He placed his head between his legs and tried to breathe, forcing himself to breathe in deeply and exhale for a long period of time. After about five minutes, Blaine had finally regained composure over his body. He stood up from the toilet and walked over to the sink where he turned the water on hot. He waited a few moments for the water to heat up before placing his hands under the warm stream and splashing some water on his face. The warm water felt good as it seeped into his pores. He repeated the process until he had fully calmed down. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and took one last deep breath, finally feeling calm enough to leave the bathroom. He turned off the light and walked quietly through the bedroom as to not wake Kurt, who was still peacefully asleep.

Blaine ran walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where he

was met by Carole. "Hi, honey," Carole replied with a smile.

"Good morning," Blaine replied taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. Blaine nodded. "I can imagine after sleeping on a bus for so long, having a bed without wheels must be nice." she laughed. Blaine nodded again, not really feeling up to talking. "Do you want anything for breakfast? Bacon? Eggs?"

"Um, just some coffee." Blaine replied, not feeling up to food right now.

"You got it honey." Carole replied. She walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed the freshly brewed black coffee and poured it into a mug. "Do you want sugar, half and half?"

"No, just black please." Blaine replied. Carole nodded and walked the mug over to her son in law and set it on the table.

"Thank you." he replied, not bothering to look at Carole. The older woman went to walk away but stopped knowing something wasn't right.

"Is there something wrong, Blaine?" she asked. "You just don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine Carole…just tired is all. I think all the traveling is catching up to me." he lied.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly. She was about to ask another question but was cut off by Kurt walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed cheerily as he came into the kitchen. He walked over to his husband and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Where's Dad?" he asked.

"He's outside trying to get the new grill together. He's very excited about using it today at the barbecue." Carole replied.

"Barbecue?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry!" Kurt exclaimed. "I completely forgot to tell you last night. We just wanted to get together with everyone since we're home. We invited Rachel and Jesse's family, Sam and Mercedes, Tina and Artie, Brittany and Santana and your parents of course. Your mom is definitely coming."

"Let me guess, not my dad though."

"He said he would try." Kurt told his husband. Blaine rolled his eyes. That was so like his father. "Well, I'm going to go help Dad with the grill. Can you get the girls up, babe?" he asked Blaine.

"Sure." Blaine replied, taking one last sip of his coffee before getting up from the kitchen table. He walked down the hall to the guest bedroom that Emma and Lia were sharing. He took a seat on the bed and rubbed each girls' back. "Girls, time to wake up." Emma was quick to wake up and open her eyes. Lia however flipped over, hitting her sister slightly in the process and tried desperately to fall back asleep.

"Daddy?" Emma asked, her voice still rough from sleep. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up peanut." Blaine replied. Emma held out her arms to her father and Blaine picked the seven year old up into his arms. "Lia, come on. You need to wake up and get showered. People are coming over."

"Five more minutes. I promise." Lia replied flopping back over. Blaine rolled his eyes. His eldest daughter definitely did not share his "morning person" attitude, unlike the little one in his arms. Blaine pressed a kiss to the seven year old's forehead and set her down on the floor.

"Get dressed and then come and get some breakfast from Nana, okay?" Emma nodded her head and proceeded to go and pick out out her clothes for the day. Blaine took that as an opportunity to go and get himself ready. He headed down to the basement and into the bathroom where he got undressed and hopped in the shower.

A barbecue was not something that he really felt up to but it didn't seem like he had a choice. Blaine didn't want to be around all of their happy friends when he felt like he couldn't even look at his husband. All he wanted to do was stay in the shower until all his guilt was washed from his memory…but of course he couldn't do that.

Around 2 o'clock, everyone was ready. Drinks were chilling in coolers, burgers were on the grill and a sprinkler and baby pool were set up in the back for the kids. The first to arrive were Rachel and Jesse and their kids.

"They're here!" Emma announced as she opened up the front door and ran out to her "aunt." "Auntie Rachel!"

"There's my girl!" Rachel replied giving Emma a hug. She broke from the hug and opened up the back of their minivan and unbuckled Matthew, their five year old son from his car seat before setting him on the ground. The two instantly exchanged smiles before running off into the backyard. "Goodness, they disappeared fast." she laughed as she turned back around. When she did she saw Lia walking towards her.

"Hi, Aunt Rachel. Need any help?" she asked.

"Sure. You can grab Kiera for me if you want." Rachel replied motioning to the 18 month old. Lia nodded and headed to the other side of the car. She grabbed the little girl and settled her on her hip while Rachel grabbed her twin sister Katie. Jesse grabbed all the bags associated with having three kids under five years old and all three of them headed out back.

"You're here!" Kurt exclaimed racing over and giving his friends a hug. "And look how beautiful my godbabies are!" he added looking at Kiera and Katie.

"They're both getting so big." Rachel replied. "I actually miss them being so little."

"Maybe another baby is in the future for you guys." Kurt exclaimed.

"Not a chance." Jesse huffed out, setting down all the bags. "Three is my limit."

"We'll see." Rachel replied, pressing a kiss to husband's cheek.

"Well, come on in and get settled. Dad is cooking the burgers and the kids can swim if they want." Kurt told her. Not long after that, Sam and Mercedes showed up with their two children, fifteen year old, Josh, and ten year old, Nikki. The two joined the other kids and within the hour, the other families had showed up and the barbecue was in full swing. The older children were gathered around a table playing cards. There was Lia and Josh and next to them was Jaime and Riley, Santana and Brittany's eldest 16 and 12 year olds. Both strongly resembled Brittany with their blonde hair and blue eyes. Also at the table was all four of the Schuester children. Daniel, 22 years old, was drinking a beer and making all of the other kids quite jealous. The 19 year old twins, Andrew and Aiden were passing a soccer ball back and forth and the youngest, Kirsten was sitting next to Lia showing her something on her cell phone.

The little ones had also formed a fast friendship as they ran through the sprinkler and jumped in the baby pool. Emma led the charge with Matthew and Nikki behind her. Carly, Tina and Artie's nine year old had also joined the group with Bailey, Santana and Brittany's youngest boy at her heels.

The babies were scattered around the yard being past from person to person Kiera and Katie seemed to change hands every fifteen minutes. The one year old Skylar, was being held tightly by Santana as she slept. Though the baby looked exactly like her blonde mother, it was clear that she had a close bond with Santana. "She is just precious," Kurt said looking at the sleeping baby.

"I wasn't so sure that four kids was the best idea." Santana laughed, "but Britt wanted a girl so we kept trying. I thought third time was the charm, but apparently for us it was the fourth."

"I would have liked a boy." Kurt replied. "I'm not sure if Blaine would be up for the that."

"Well, you have to bug him enough." Brittany interjected. "It worked for me."

"Maybe I'll try that." Kurt laughed before looking around for his husband. However, he didn't see him.

Everyone was having a great time at the barbecue…well everyone except for Blaine. He tried to stay by himself and just watch the kids play. The other guests seemed oblivious to Blaine's withdrawn nature but Burt could tell something was up. He had known his son in law long enough to know when something was eating him up inside.

Burt walked over to where Blaine was sitting and took a seat next to him. "So, that tour of yours going well?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's um going great." Blaine replied. "The fans seem to be loving the music and getting to go to all these different cities is really eye opening and exciting. I miss Kurt and the girls of course though."

"Kurt tried to send me a link to one of your performances but you know I'm not that good with technology and computers."

"I can try to pull one up before we leave. Probably one of Lia would be more interesting." he laughed.

"Don't sell yourself short. You seem to be pretty cool yourself."

"Thanks Burt." he replied. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"You know Blaine, I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you."

"I'm fi-"

"Don't say your fine." Burt scolded. "Talk to me."

"I-I did something or I think I did." Blaine replied. "I can't remember and it's eating up inside."

"Have you talk to Kurt?"

"I-I want to." Blaine replied. "I just can't. I don't even know what I'd tell him because I can't even remember it myself."

"Kid, you just gotta trust your gut and be honest." Burt told him. "I know you'll make the right call." he added before standing up from the chair. He left Blaine alone in the chair to think. Maybe Burt was right. He just needed to be honest. Whatever happened he had faith in their relationship that they would make it through.

Later that night after everyone had gone home, Blaine caught Kurt outside while he was cleaning up. "Hey you, I feel like I haven't seen you all day." Kurt replied pulling Blaine into his arms. He tried to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, but the darker haired man pulled away. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Kurt, I- I have to tell you something…"

 **Ooh cliffhanger! What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 6

**June 16th, Lima, Ohio**

"Kurt, I - I have to tell you something…" Blaine said quietly. He could tell Kurt wasn't really taking the hint. There was a smile plastered across his face and he was still bouncing with energy. Blaine knew that this wasn't going to go well and it was going to hit his husband like a ton of bricks.

"I have something that I want to talk to you about too!" Kurt replied excitedly, grabbing a hold of his husband's hands.

"Kurt…really…"

"So, I know this is fast, but I've been so excited at the possibility ever since it popped into my head. Just being around all the babies today made me realize how much I truly miss having a baby in the house. I wouldn't even care if we adopted or another surrogate…I just want a baby back in the house. We could try for a boy this time." Kurt rambled. Taking a deep breath, he looked up. "So, what do you think?" Blaine looked at his husband sadly.

"Kurt…"

"You don't want a baby…"

"No, it's not that." Blaine replied. "I don't know how I feel about that. But, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Kurt replied hesitantly. Blaine took a deep breath and swallowed thickly.

"When- when I was on tour, right before I met you guys here, I had gone out for a drink with Becca and Gavin." he started. "Things…" he sighed. "things got out of control and I- I did some things."

"What kind of things?"

"I-I don't remember most of it." Blaine said. "I was really drunk. Gavin got me back to the hotel and I…I was so confused I guess… I started trying to do things with him. I kissed him." Blaine looked over at his husband who had tears in his eyes.

"It was just a kiss?"

"I think so." Blaine answered. "I swear to god, I didn't mean it. I was so-so drunk and things just got out of control." Kurt was silent. "Kurt…please talk to me."

"I'm mad. I feel a bit betrayed." Kurt answered honestly. "I understand you were drunk, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I'm not saying that I can't forgive you but right now I need some time." he replied before walking away from Blaine.

"I'm- I"m so sorry Kurt." Blaine called, but Kurt didn't stop. He kept walked towards the house, not looking back. After Kurt had disappeared into the house, Blaine felt himself break down. Tears came and filled his vision and he began to cry. He thought that telling Kurt would take away some of his guilt, but it was as strong if not stronger than it had already been. Blaine walked to the edge of the a yard and took a seat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks. How could he do this to Kurt? To their family? If he could go back to that moment and never even go out for drinks, he'd do it in a minute…just to go back to the way that things were.

Later that night, Blaine went inside and found his pajamas, a pillow and a blanket sitting outside of his and Kurt's bedroom. He tried the doorknob and it resisted, seeing as it was locked. Blaine sighed and picked up the things sitting outside of the door. He went to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Blaine placed the pillow and blanket on the couch and then went to the girls room. The lights were already out and both girls were sleeping peacefully. Blaine tiptoed in and pressed a kiss to each of their heads before whispering, "I love you" into the ears of both girls.

Then, Blaine ventured out to the living room and positioned the blanket and pillow, before sitting down and laying back on the couch. Blaine tried to get comfortable, but the couch was definitely making it challenging. He closed his eyes trying to go to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. It was like his brain couldn't turn off and it was working a mile a minute. Blaine's thoughts were filled with images of Kurt's heartbroken face and the few words he had actually spoken. No apology that Blaine thought of seemed good enough. Suddenly, Blaine felt a hand grab his shoulder. He jumped and thought that maybe it was Kurt, but when he turned around he was met by his father in law's face.

"Oh Burt…" he breathe out. "You scared me." he added in a whisper, hoping not to wake anyone.

"Couldn't sleep." Burt replied gruffly. "Saw you were awake and want to see if you were okay?"

"I messed up so bad Burt." Blaine said sadly. " He-he won't even talk to me."

"Just give him time. Kurt's a very forgiving person when he wants to be and he loves you." Burt replied. He gave Blaine another pat on the back before venturing back to his bedroom, leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts on the couch in the dark.

 **June 18th, - Lima Ohio**

"Alright girls, come on. We need to leave for the airport." Kurt yelled from the kitchen. He heard a chorus of feet thundering down the hallway before his two daughters ran into the living room, their suitcases trailing behind them. Needless to say, both girls were very excited to be going to Paris. Kurt and Blaine however…not so much. The tension between both men was evident to everyone over the past two days since Blaine had told Kurt the truth.

"Papa, where's Daddy?" Emma asked.

"He's driving his rental car to return it so he's already outside." Kurt replied coldly.

"So, we're not going to the airport together?" the seven year old asked.

"No, Emma. I just told you that." Kurt snapped. "Now, go give your grandparents a hug goodbye." he added before turning away from his daughters. Lia was quick to avert her younger sister's attention away from her angry father.

"Come on Em…" she whispered. They walked over to Burt and Carole and exchanged hugs and kisses with each of them, along with promises to Skype and share some pictures from Paris.

"Alright girls, go take your suitcases to the car." Kurt told them. Lia and Emma grabbed their bags and headed outside, leaving Kurt alone with his parents. "Bye Carole."

"Bye sweetie. Have a great time." Carole said softly as she gave her stepson a hug. Then Kurt moved to Burt. Burt flashed a look to Carole and she got the hint, retreating to the kitchen.

"Bye Dad. I love you."  
"I love you too son." Burt replied, pulling Kurt into his arms. "Don't be to hard on him…" Kurt immediately broke away from the hug, giving his father a cold stare.

"I love you Dad, but that is really not your business." Burt was actually a little hurt by his son's reply.

"Listen, we both know Blaine and that he loves you. He made a mistake, but he's human. We both know alcohol is a strong force when it comes to persuading a person to do something that they normally wouldn't do." Burt replied. "You can take some time, but you know what kind of man Blaine is. Don't throw away years of marriage for one mistake."

"I love you Dad." was all Kurt replied. Burt could tell his son hadn't really taken what he said to heart. Kurt always was stubborn…and yes, liked to hold a grudge. But, Burt had faith in both of the boys. He knew that they would make it work, for the girls if nothing else. He watched as Kurt went outside and got in the driver's seat of the car. Blaine had already left so he watched as Kurt pulled away. He had one hope. Paris was the city of love…anything was possible.

 **June 18, Lima Airport, Ohio**

"Come on girls." Kurt coaxed. They had just checked their bags and were racing towards security."

"Shouldn't we wait for Dad?" Lia asked.

"Dad is a big boy. He'll find us." Kurt snapped. "Take your shoes off. Let's go." The girls did as they were. They took of their shoes, placed their electronics in bins and walked through the metal detectors. They all got through without it beeping and made their way over to their gate. To their surprise, Blaine was already waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Emma screamed as she raced towards Blaine. Blaine opened his arms and hugged Emma. Lia and Kurt followed close behind.

"Hi Peanut!" Blaine replied to his daughter.

"Emma! How many times have I told you not to run when we're in public like that?" Kurt scolded harshly.

"Sorry…" Emma replied, her eyes getting teary. Blaine hated to see his daughter like that, especially when he knew it was not really about her.

"Lia honey, come sit with your sister." Blaine set Emma on the chair and walked over to Kurt while Lia sat down in the chair by her sister.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"What?" Kurt practically growled.

"Listen I know your mad at me, but please do not take it on them." Blaine pleaded. "Be mad at me. That's fine, but don't yell at them when they really didn't do anything wrong. Don't ruin this vacation for them."  
"Fine." Kurt replied, before brushing past Blaine and walking over to the sitting area. Blaine sighed. He couldn't even be angry or sad. Blaine felt totally and utterly responsible and there was nothing he could do to fix things.

The plane boarded not too much later. Kurt was seated on the end seat with the girls closer to the window on one side of the plane and Blaine was just across the aisle. He wanted to reach out and make Kurt know just how much he loved him…how much he loved the girls. He started to extend his hand towards Kurt's hand when he saw his husband's eyes and snatched his hand back like a guilty puppy reaching for a treat. He had really screwed up. Blaine felt awful inside. He knew it was his fault and that he was tearing his family apart.

 **What do you guys think? Our boys certainly are in quite a situation :/**


End file.
